


A New Ally

by SnowyDesolation



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ~</p>
<p>Nebula flees to a new planet. While there, she finds a man who would make the perfect new ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Ally

Nebula had fled to the most un-advanced planet known, so that she could lay low and recover. While in disguise, looking for a new hand around Asia and Europe, she spotted a man who’s left arm was also cybernetic - which, to her, was easy to spot, despite his obvious attempts at keeping it hidden beneath his clothes. Her judgement told her that he was worth talking to.  
He noticed her approaching him, and abruptly turned, gripping her throat. “What do you want?”  
“I had a crazy feeling that I should approach you. I think you could prove to be useful.”

  
  
[x](http://snowydesolation.tumblr.com/post/108382993691/i-really-like-the-idea-of-them-fighting-together)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of them being allies; kicking ass together. Yuss. \/


End file.
